A long optical path length is often necessary to improve the sensitivity of optical absorption gas sensors. This conflicts with the practical necessity of providing a compact product. In the present invention the path length can be multiplied to about 2 meters in a hemispheric like chamber having a radius of about 8 cm. A novel compact and inexpensive cell structure for increasing the optical path length of multiple relections is disclosed.